


Preemptive Strike [Podfic]

by juniperphoenix



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Afghanistan, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: Podfic of a story by ishafel.MacLeod was the kind of idiot who thought it was a good idea to move to a war zone and teach arithmetic and art appreciation to underprivileged orphans. Joe was the kind of idiot who was so dedicated to his job and his friends that he went with him, even though he knew it was a stupid idea. Methos was the kind of idiot who loved them both too much to let them get themselves killed.





	Preemptive Strike [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Preemptive Strike](https://archiveofourown.org/works/76263) by [ishafel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishafel/pseuds/ishafel). 



  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/preemptive_strike/preemptive_strike.mp3) (37.1 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/preemptive_strike/Preemptive%20Strike.m4b) (19.9 MB).

Length: 38:36  


**Author's Note:**

> The cover image uses a CC-licensed photo by El Bizarro from world66.com.


End file.
